


SELECTED DOCUMENTS - CIA FILE MM34519865-2D

by listerinezero



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, Epistolary, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, dark future, old dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listerinezero/pseuds/listerinezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enclosed are selected documents from file # MM34519865-2D, related to Magneto's correspondence with Charles Xavier in the months prior to the Sentinel War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SELECTED DOCUMENTS - CIA FILE MM34519865-2D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



SELECTED DOCUMENTS

CIA FILE MM34519865-2D

DATED 6/12/17 – 8/7/2017

 

 

_Monday, June 12, 2017_

_Dear Erik,_

_I received your voicemail today. I apologize. I was in the underground labs with Hank and I had no signal. Regardless, I think it’s time that you and I stop using our phones to communicate. Scott seems to think the campus is being wiretapped. I’ll feel much more comfortable writing to you the old fashioned way._

_I’m happy to hear that the renovation is going smoothly, although I don’t know why you insist on us having a wheelchair accessible kitchen. You know I refuse to cook. I suggest you fix the kitchen to your own liking. As long as I can get to the refrigerator, kettle, and microwave I’m sure I will be happy as a clam._

_Unfortunately I won’t be able to join you in our new home as soon as I would hope. I’m sure you’ve seen the conspiracy theories on the internet about forced “cures” and the re-emergence of a “new and improved” collar. Thus far I haven’t seen any actual evidence of any of it, but that doesn’t stop the students from worrying. I have dealt with these issues before, as you know better than anyone, and the school needs my guidance. I need to make sure they are equipped to handle these threats before I join you in retirement. As soon as I am sure that the staff is ready to take this on without me, I will be all yours, but probably not for another six weeks, at least._

_Love, Charles_

_P.S. Please tear up this letter and throw it away once you’ve read it. Can’t be too careful._

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Erik Lehnsherr  <m.eml.me@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Friday, June 16, 2017 11:23 AM  
**To:** Dr. Charles Xavier  <xavierc@xavier.edu>  
**Subject:** your letter

Are you serious?

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Dr. Charles Xavier  <xavierc@xavier.edu> **  
Sent:** Friday, June 16, 2017 11:39 AM  
**To:** Erik Lehnsherr  <m.eml.me@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** RE: your letter

Yes, I am serious. Probably best not to use email, either. Write me. Safest. Love you.

 

* * *

 

 **From:** Erik Lehnsherr  <m.eml.me@gmail.com>  
**Sent:** Friday, June 16, 2017 11:41 AM  
**To:** Dr. Charles Xavier  <xavierc@xavier.edu>  
**Subject:** RE: your letter

What about Cerebro?

* * *

  

 **From:** Dr. Charles Xavier  <xavierc@xavier.edu> **  
Sent:** Friday, June 16, 2017 11:59 AM  
**To:** Erik Lehnsherr  <m.eml.me@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** RE: your letter

Not an option at the moment.

 

* * *

  

_Friday, June 16, 2017_

_Charles,_

_You would be pleased to know that I tore up the first three drafts of this letter. You see? I am capable of restraint._

_You said yourself in your letter that these recent issues are ones that you and I have faced and conquered before. You are right. After each of our victories these last fifty years, there has always been a backlash. These are not new threats or new enemies; these are the stubborn hissy fits of a regressive human minority. Thanks to our efforts, the directors of Worthington Laboratories are on trial for crimes against humanity (the irony of which is not lost on me), so of course the Neanderthals have begun squawking about the “cure” once again._

_I would like to remind you that you were the one who convinced me, nearly a year ago now, that it was time for us to pass the torch to the next generation. We bought this house together. You submitted your resignation and prepared for your retirement. Why, then, am I still here by myself?_

_Though I do wish you were here, being in this house like this is actually something of a relief. Honestly you are the only person I could stand to see me right now. I’m not as recovered from my own bout with the “cure” as I would like people to think. It’s quite embarrassing – I find myself standing in the kitchen for hours on end trying to rearrange the refrigerator magnets from three feet away. I believe that it will come back to me eventually, with a little practice. In the meantime, if I must spend the final years of my life lifting a paper clip up and down for practice, I would at least like to have your company while I do so._

_Call me dramatic all you like, but I sacrificed my health and happiness all my life to devote myself to the mutant cause. I was very much hoping that now, in my old age, I might be able to devote what little health and happiness I have left to YOU._

_You were the one who convinced me that our time to rest and retire had come. So please, take your own advice, and let the children fight the playground bullies._

_Yours,_

_EML_

* * *

**27 Arrested During Mutant Rights Protest in New York City**

The New York Times  
By Brendan Ortiz  
Saturday, June 17, 2017. 12:01 A.M. E.S.T.

Twenty-seven people were arrested in downtown Manhattan during a #MutantsAreCitizens demonstration protesting the use of anti-mutant technology by the New York City Police Department. Those arrested Friday night were cited for resisting arrest, disorderly conduct, failing to disperse, and obstructing traffic.

The event, organized by the Stop Mutant Incarceration Network, kicked off on Friday afternoon in Zucotti Park. It came on the heels of the death of Michael Valenti, 24, who was shot and killed by police on Tuesday evening, two blocks from his home in Washington Heights. Protesters, who have demanded release of video footage of the incident, say Valenti was unarmed and handcuffed when he was shot. Valenti was a mutant, though the nature of his mutation remains unidentified to the public.

Valenti’s death comes at a time of heightened debate in the United States over police use of Sentinel technology. Over the past year, protests against the arrests and use of force against unarmed mutants tracked and identified by Sentinel technology have rocked a number of cities. Critics of the technology say that the Sentinel’s targeting software is indiscriminate, leading police to confront mutants regardless of their innocence. Proponents of the technology say that it levels the playing field when police approach a suspect with a dangerous mutation.

Sentinel-derived technology has been deployed within police departments across the country in the past year, following landmark Supreme Court decision _Summers v. Texas_ , which ruled that the Second Amendment protects the right of human citizens to own mutant-targeted weapons.

* * *

_Monday, June 19, 2017_

_Dear Erik,_

_I love you. My feelings have not changed, nor have my plans. I would love to spend my days at your side, watching you move pens and paperclips around our new home. You are the only student I wish to run skills drills with, my dear. I’ve only been delayed._

_Unfortunately, these last few weeks have not felt like the simple backlash you described. I spent the weekend at the Tombs bailing my students out of jail. The rumor mill is in overdrive speculating about new Sentinels or new applications of Sentinel technology and I am not sure what to dismiss or what to take seriously. Part of me thinks it is all just political hot air, but another part of me worries that this is the tip of the iceberg._

_If you’re feeling restless, you could always come down here and stay with me at the school while I wrap things up… That invitation still stands._

_Love,_

_Charles_

* * *

_Thursday, June 22, 2017_

_Dear Charles,_

_I absolutely will not come down to the school. I’ve told you that many times before. Especially not now, when even the kindergarteners could outmatch me. It would be humiliating._

_Besides, I was lying just a bit when I said I was sitting here alone practicing my powers. I was feeling very bored and very lonely doing that, so last month I adopted a cat. She keeps me company and is highly amused at watching small metal objects float up and down in front of her. Much more amused than you would be while watching the same thing, I dare say. Even if I did want to go stay at the school for a while, which I do not, I could not leave her here alone._

_May I suggest the opposite? Come up to Rhinebeck, and tell the children that you’ll be down to the school as needed until things are wrapped up. Isn’t that why we chose Rhinebeck in the first place? It’s only an hour’s drive. Perhaps the faculty will finally learn to stand on its own two feet once it no longer has you at their beck and call._

_No, I have not heard anything new about Sentinels. Same old garbage as ever. Yes, I will be vigilant. If I get wind of any Sentinel activity at the fairgrounds, I will tell you right away. That is, I will spring for overnight postage, unless you decide to turn your phone back on._

_The cherry tree behind the house has bloomed. I was going to send you a picture, but then I remembered that you are no longer accepting emails or texts from me, and I no longer own a camera that uses film. You do remember what year it is, don’t you?_

_Yours,_

_EML_

* * *

 

**Mutant-Human Clash Leaves Two Dead**

The Chicago Sun-Times  
By Graham Garber  
Saturday, June 24, 2017 4:53 P.M. C.S.T.

Two humans are dead after violence broke out in Chicago on Saturday afternoon. Officers were called to Donovan's restaurant after an argument between mutants and humans turned violent. Causes of death are not yet determined.

Witnesses say the diners were arguing about the Valenti incident in New York and took their disagreement to the parking lot after tempers escalated. Seven individuals were arrested in connection with the incident. Charges include assault and battery, disturbing the peace, and manslaughter. Police confirm that four out of the seven individuals arrested are mutants, but would not specify which crimes were charged to which individuals.

“I’d like to extend my deepest condolences to the families of those who lost their lives this afternoon,” said Mayor Frank Daley. “And I pledge to the people of Chicago that I will do everything within my power to ensure that nothing like this ever happens again.”

In his comments, Mayor Daley pledged to stand behind Chicago’s Sentinel Tech program and stated his opinion that fully operational Sentinels should be deployed at a national level.

“Mutants are people just like anyone else, but they are also extremely dangerous,” the mayor said. “Choosing not to use Sentinels in a world populated by mutants is like choosing to walk into a tiger’s cage completely naked. Maybe the tiger is sleeping, or maybe it’s feeling friendly that day. But it’s still a tiger. If you’re going to approach the tiger, you need to be prepared for the claws.”

  

* * *

  

**Pennsylvania Governor: ‘I want surveillance of mutant sites’**

CNN Politics  
By Ronald G. Baker  
Updated 7:27pm, Sunday, June 25, 2017

Governor Gary Reed of Pennsylvania is ratcheting up his rhetoric about American mutants, saying there’s precedent for monitoring known mutant gathering places amid the recent wave of violence and protest.

At a Harrisburg rally on Sunday – which included a physical altercation between a mutant protester and several human supporters of Governor Reed – the governor suggested law enforcement keep an eye on certain mutant cultural centers which, in his view, could pose a threat.

“I want surveillance on certain mutant community centers, mutant schools, mutant bars,” Governor Reed told the often-raucous and approving crowd. “We’ve done it before. I know that if I had a place like the Xavier Institute in my neighborhood, I’d want to know that the police are nearby.”

The remarks echo a call the Governor made earlier in the week, when he said on MSNBC that he’d “strongly consider” shutting down mutant education programs in Pennsylvania.

 

* * *

  

_Monday, June 26, 2017_

_Dear Charles,_

_I caught up on the news today, and it is miserable. If things were different, if I didn't feel as weak and useless as I do these days, it would move me to take up arms. Instead I’m taking up the pen, and asking you to leave the school and come here where it’s safe. Or safer, at least. I’m sorry to say that I can’t do much more to defend our little house than any human man of my age, but I will do what I can. Worse comes to worst, I’ll send the cat out to fight the Sentinels. She’ll eviscerate them, just like the squirrels._

_Come home._

_Love, Erik_

* * *

 

_Wednesday, June 28, 2017_

_Dear Erik,_

_Our car was stopped by a traffic cop while we were on our way into town this morning. He approached the car with his gun drawn. A light on his shoulder was blinking, signaling a mutant in the vicinity, and his hat had turned into a helmet. I could not sense his mind. I think the only reason he let us go was because he recognized me, but I will never know for sure. And to think – we were only on our way to the pharmacy to pick up my prescriptions!_

_Many of our students have already gone home for the summer, but after this past weekend many more are leaving as well. There are a few students who have been summoned home by frightened parents, but I think most of them just see the writing on the wall and have decided to get away from “The Mutant Capital of America” while they can. They are wiser than I am, I’m afraid._

_By the end of the week, the school will be empty save for a handful of students and faculty. There are also a few foolhardy, high-minded warrior types who have insisted it is their duty to stay at the school to protect it (from what they cannot say). I’m sure you can guess who they are. There is still so much more to do here (I have a dozen students out on bail, you’ll remember) but I think you’re right – I can manage from Rhinebeck._

_We’re all overreacting, aren’t we? I hope we are._

_Be patient. I will be home soon._

_Love,  
Charles_

_P.S. We will talk about your unilateral decision to bring a cat into our shared living space at a later date._

* * *

 

“Charles, it’s me. I just got your letter. I'm calling because you said that things should be wrapped up at the school at the end of the week, but did you mean this week or next week? Call me back and let me know when I can expect you. I’m not going to send you a letter now. Chances are you will already be here by the time it arrives. All right, talk to you soon.”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Saturday, July 1, 2017

 

* * *

 

**Rumors confirmed: Sentinels Installed At West Point**

The New York Times  
By Paula Carson  
Tuesday, July 3, 2017

Today the United States Military Academy at West Point confirmed that it has four fully functional Mark XI Sentinels installed on campus after photos of the twelve-foot tall robots were released online.

“The United States military has always been on the forefront of new technologies, and it’s true that we have experimental Sentinels in our armory for research and development purposes,” said a spokesperson for the USMA. “These are military-grade weapons kept under lock and key and only those with the highest level of security clearance are allowed access.”

“This is an obvious threat to mutants in general and to the Xavier Institute in particular,” said Jackie Snyder, President and Founder of Mutant Rights Watch and an alumnus of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. “The military wants us to know it has Sentinels on standby, and they want us to know they’re on standby just thirty miles from the center of Mutant America.”

The USMA would not comment on who took the photos or who may have leaked them.

 

* * *

  

“Charles, I just saw the news about West Point. Are you on your way here? Rhinebeck is not much farther from West Point than the school is, but I’m not going anywhere until I get word from you. Call me back.”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Tuesday, July 3, 2017

 

* * *

 

“For God’s sake, charge your phone and call me back!”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Tuesday, July 3, 2017

 

* * *

 

“Charles. This is not acceptable. I don’t care what you say about hackers or CIA bugs or whatever other nonsense. I need to know you’re all right. Call me immediately.”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Wednesday, July 4, 2017

 

* * *

 

“Charles. You know where to find me. You know how to find me. There is nothing blocking you from me. Please tell me you’re all right… Please call me back.”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Wednesday, July 4 2017

 

* * *

 

_Tuesday, July 3, 2017_

_Erik,_

_Sentinels at West Point confirmed. Taking everyone and going to the Vermont property. Meet us there. You know where it is. I hope you get this letter in time. I love you._

_C_

* * *

“Are you insane? Why would you send that to me in a letter? You knew it would be days before it got to me! I’m leaving now. I don’t remember exactly where in Vermont I’m supposed to go but I’ll figure it out. I will be there in a few hours and you had better be alive because I’m going to kill you for this. See you soon.”

\--Voicemail sent to Charles Xavier, Friday, July 6, 2017.

* * *

HESS EXPRESS  
BENNINGTON, VT 05201  
07/06/2017 15:21

PUMP #2: REGULAR  
GALLONS: 15.564  
PRICE/G: $3.369  
FUEL SALE: $52.44

THANK YOU  
HAVE A NICE DAY

 

* * *

 

HESS EXPRESS  
BENNINGTON, VT 05201  
07/06/2017 15:47

1 COFFEE16OZz                   $2.99  
1  DASANIWATER12OZz       $1.29  
1  TURKCHEDSDWCH            $4.99  
1  TRAILMIXMMSNUTSz        $3.99  
1 FANCYFEASTSFDz              $0.99  
1 FANCYFEASTSFDz              $0.99  
1 FANCYFEASTSFDz              $0.99  
1 MARLBORORDz                  $9.37  
VD  MARLBORORDz           (-$9.37)  
1 TWIZZLERS2.5OZz             $2.99

SUBTOTAL:                $19.22  
TAX:                            $1.15  
TOTAL:                       $20.37

THANK YOU  
HAVE A NICE DAY

 

* * *

 

TRANSCRIPT OF A RECORDING OF A TELEPHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ERIK M. LEHNSHER ALIAS MAGNETO AND DR. CHARLES F. XAVIER ON JULY 6, 2017 FROM 4:38 TO 4:41 P.M.

Dr. Charles F. Xavier:    Hello?

Erik M. Lehnsherr:   (Unintelligible.)

CFX:    Erik? Can you hear me?

EML:   Yes. Charles. Thank god. You answered your phone.

CFX:    I just turned it back on a few minutes ago. The children convinced me I was being paranoid, and anyway even if the school was being wiretapped like we suspected, we’re not there anymore. The phone should be safe now.

EML:   I was about to leave you another hysterical voice mail. I’m in Vermont. I should be there within an hour.

CFX:    Oh, thank goodness.

EML:   Have you warned the others that I’m coming?

CFX:    I told a few people. (Unintelligible.)

EML:   Well why not? You know surprises never end well for me.

CFX:    (Sigh.) Erik—

EML:   If Illyana is going to put a plastic knife to my throat as soon as she sees me I’m going home.

CFX:    There’s no need to sound an alarm. You’re not a threat. You’re coming here as my guest and my companion.

EML:   I doubt your disciples will see it that way.

(Unintelligible.)

CFX:     What was that noise?

EML:   (Unintelligible.) Charles Xavier’s companion. Is that all I am now?

CFX:    As far as I’m concerned, you are coming to Vermont to be at my side while we decide what happens next, and then once we’ve settled things, you and I will go home, and that will be that.

EML:   Charles, they’ve established Sentinels within fifty miles of our house.

CFX:    I know.

EML:   What exactly could happen next that would make it safe for us to go home after this? Wait, hang on, am I going the right way? Should I be on 4 or 7?

CFX:    Oh, you’re in range. Found you.

EML:   (Unintelligible.)

(1:35 SILENCE)

(END PHONE CALL)

 

* * *

 

**Magneto On The Run**

The New York Post  
By Gillian McNeil  
July 7, 2017

The wanted mutant terrorist known as Magneto was spotted on New York State Route 7 yesterday afternoon, driving east towards the Vermont border. He was driving a silver Audi Q5 with New York State license plates. Magneto has been in hiding for the past several years, since he disappeared during a confrontation with the United States military in San Francisco. If anyone has any information as to his whereabouts, please contact your local police department.

 

* * *

 

Excerpt from “Today’s Top Story with Mimi Roman”  
Episode 267, CNN  
Airdate: July 8, 2017

“What I don’t understand is – how is this possible? How does Magneto – How does a man as dangerous as he is – how is he just out driving around? No one stops him? Someone recognized him, but they just let him go? For all we know he’s on his way to destroy a… There are people in Vermont, there are children, good Americans who have no idea the kind of danger they are in right now.”

“Oh come on! He’s got to be in his eighties by now! He was probably on his way to the early bird special!”

“You don’t know that! You don’t know that!”

“All we know is that he was driving an Audi going east. We don’t have any more information than that. We can’t assume he has criminal intent any more than we can assume that for any of the other dozens of cars on that road at the same time.”

“Brian, the other cars on that road didn’t contain _Magneto._ The man destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge without even touching it. There should have been cops on that road equipped with Sentinel Tech and they should have been alerted immediately.”

“Police can’t be everywhere at all times. If he didn’t encounter a police officer, then he didn’t encounter one. Besides, even if a police officer was alerted that a mutant was in the vicinity, who’s to say he wouldn’t have pulled over a different car driven by a different mutant? This is the problem with this technology and this is why it’s got people so upset.”

“Look, all I know is that within days of the public knowing Sentinels were in New York, Magneto left New York. Think about it. I don’t know about you but I wouldn’t mind knowing there were Sentinels in my neighborhood if it meant Magneto wasn’t around.”

 

* * *

 

**Transcript: 911 Phone Call from Jennifer Wright, July 28, 2017.**

 

 **911 Dispatch:** 911 What’s your emergency?

 **Jennifer Wright:** There’s a car in the air.

 **911:** Excuse me?

 **Wright:** There is a car in the air. Flying. There’s a car flying in the air!

 **911:** A car?

 **Wright:** Yes! I’m looking out my kitchen window and there is a silver car hovering in the air above the mountain, just going up and down and up and down.

 **911:** Ma’am, can you tell me –

 **Wright:** It just did a barrel roll, I swear to God.

 **911:** Ma’am, is anyone hurt?

 **Wright:** What? No.

 **911:** Are you calling to report a fire?

 **Wright:** No, I am not calling to report a fire! I am calling because there’s a goddamn flying car out my window!

 **911:** Ma’am, do I need to remind you that it is a crime to prank call 911?

 **Wright:** I’m not prank calling!

 **911:** I’m sorry but I don’t think I can help you at this time. I suggest you hang up the phone and call your local police department if you need police assistance.

 **Wright:** What am I supposed to do here? What are they going to do? What if it ---

 **911:** Ma’am? Ma’am?

 **Wright:** Oh my gosh. You know what? It was just an airplane. My mistake. Have a nice day!

**(End call)**

 

* * *

 

“Hello Doris, this is Max Eisenhardt. You sold me the house on Mill Street in Rhinebeck last fall. I'm calling because circumstances have changed, and my partner and I will not be living in Rhinebeck after all. Please see if you can put the house on the market again. I understand that the wheelchair-related renovations will affect your asking price, so whatever you can get for it is fine. It’s beautiful house, but we have a lot of work ahead of us elsewhere. Thanks very much.”

\--Voicemail to Doris Dwyer, Century 21 Real Estate, Poughkeepsie, NY, Tuesday, August 7, 2017

 

 


End file.
